Too Late To Apologize Jetara StoryAnti Kataang
by FrodoAikenfan95
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Avatar The Last Airbender! It Belongs To Nickelodeon! I Also Don't Own "Apologize"! The Song Belongs To OneRepublic! This Is Purely Fanmade!


To Late To Apologize (a Jetara story) by Kayla

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground

Katara put her hair up in a pony tail. Today was a happy day for her. She was marrying the love her life, the avatar and last airbender, Aang. She put on a long blueish dress. Aang and Katara had known each other for about six years now. Their adventures during that time were deffinatly interesting but that's another story entirely.

Katara had only been in love once before. A young 'freedom fighter' named Jet. At first they had gotten off on the wrong foot but later they became close friends. Sadly Jet died in the earth kingdom of Ba Sing Sae.

Well, back to the story.. Katara heard a knock at her bedroom door. She rose from her seat and opened her door. A tall boy stood before her. He had a messy hair style and was wearing close that were faded and worn. Katara gasped and fell back on her bed.

"Hello Katara." the boy said.

"J...J...Jet?!" Katara said still surprised, her hand over her mouth.

The boy came nearer to her and sat next to her.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked with a smile.

"I...I thought you were dead." Katara said, tears of joy streaming down her face.

The boy, Jet wiped her tears away with his finger.

"I guess I should tell you what happened from the beginning." he said.

And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound

Jet explained what happened after Ba Sing Sae. All the way from after that last battle to now. Katara was completely silent as he explained.

"So, all this time you've been alive?" Katara asked.

"After I healed from my injuries I rested a long time in Ba Sing Sae. When I heard about the Avatar's rise to power I knew you all survived....or at least Aang had. I hoped more then anything you were okay. But then I heard from someone in town that you two were together. I faded away into the shadows for a few years. Then I heard you were getting married...and I had to come see you." Jet said.

You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down

"So, you were alive all this time and couldn't tell me just because I was going out with Aang?!" she said angrily.

"Katara, I didn't feel comfortable coming to you. I'm....I'm still in love with you." Jet answered.

"I don't care what you say. You should've come to me. You should have let us know." Katara said with tears in her eyes again but this time they weren't happy tears.

"Katara, I didn't mean it. I.." she stopped him.

"You should've come. I was worried about you!" she exclaimed.

But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

"Katara, I'm sorry." he said. "Please, give me a chance."

She turned to him.

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

"No Jet. I'm getting married tonight." Katara said.

Jet moved a little closer to her and took her hands in his. She pulled away.

"No." she whispered getting up from the bed.

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah

"Katara, just..." he stopped and got up from the bed. He put his arm on his shoulder.

She turned to him.

"I'll....leave." he said turning away and walking toward the door.

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid

Katara dropped to the floor and cried hard. Jet put his hand on the door knob and turned to her one last time.

"I love you. And I'm sorry." he said then exited the room.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Katara watched him leave. No sooner did he leave that Aang entered the room. He noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained.

"What's wrong Katara?" he asked rushing over to her.

"Jet." she said in a whisper.

"Jet? He's alive?!" he asked surprised.

Katara nodded and started to cry again.

"You two argued didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded again.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

"You...still love him don't you?" he asked.

Katara looked up at him.

"I understand. I wont have you marry me because you feel like you have too. It's your choice." he said kissing her on the forehead.

"But..Aang." she said.

"Go apologize to him. Before it's too late." Aang whispered to her.

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...

Katara smiled and ran out of the room.

Jet hadn't gotten too far. He had been walking slow just to see if she would come after him.

"Jet! Jet!" she called when she caught sign of him.

He stopped and turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

"I...I'm sorry." she said. "I..I love you."

Jet smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

I'll let you all imagine the rest.

~The End~


End file.
